Knowledge is Power
by wackowalker
Summary: Harry was tired of being treated like a child and expected to respond like an adult. How was he expected to kill Voldemort if no one told him or taught him anything? Harry decides to gather all the knowledge he can and teach himself. While acting like the child Dumbledore wants him to be.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter

I have only created one shots in the past, but thought it would be fun to write a long adventure of Harry taking control of his life. Let me know what you think, I redid this chapter as well as made it a little longer. Thank you for your encouragement.

* * *

**Knowledge is Power** \- _Chapter 1_

_I'm tired of being treated like a child but expected to respond like an adult._ Harry was sitting in his room overwhelmed with a feeling of powerlessness and responsibility. _How can I kill Voldemort, as I'm expected to, if no one is training me? Shouldn't Dumbledore be doing more to prepare me? Maybe he expects me to get lucky like I have in the past?_ Harry groaned and pulled at his hair, frustrated with what felt like a circular thought process. _My dumb luck didn't save Cedric and Sirius. I have to have some skills if I want to save myself and others._ He thought with determination trying to ignore the guilt he felt at the thought of Sirius and Cedric's deaths._ I didn't want them to die, I didn't create a portkey to Voldemort, I didn't ask Voldemort to kill Cedric. I didn't ask Sirius to come save me and I didn't knock him into the veil. IT WASN'T MY FAULT!_ He blinked back tears and clenched his fists in determination. _If no one else will teach me I will teach myself. After all knowledge is power._ He thought with a smirk.

_I don't need all the knowledge in the world, so what should I focus on? Dumbledore did want me to learn occlumency, and it will help me control my connection with Voldemort._ Harry rubbed his scar while pacing and thinking, ticking off each item to learn about on his fingers._ I need to learn how to defend myself if I want to stand a chance against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Don't they say the best defense is a good offense? I should learn how to attack, maybe I can do some harm to them. Plus I have to learn how to defeat Voldemort,_ Harry thought dryly._ In order to defend myself well I should understand what I'm defending myself from, so I need to know more about dark wizards, magic, and creatures. It might be a good idea to learn how aurors learn to defend and attack. I never felt like I truly learned about magic and the wizarding world, I should learn of their history and culture as well as the nature of magic._ Harry thought jumping from one topic to another.

He sat down at his desk grabbing a sheet of parchment to write to Flourish and Blotts, he would need books on these topics.

Dear Flourish and Blotts,

Please send a list of your available books. The subjects I'm interested in are occlumency; defense; offense; dark wizards, magic, and creatures; aurors; history and culture of the wizarding world; and the nature of magic.

Do you know of any popular primers on these subjects that would be helpful?

Please inform me if there is a better way to order books.

Your customer,

Harry Potter

_It would also be a good idea to learn of current events, especially now that Voldemort is active. _With that thought he wrote to both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler with a subscription to their newspapers.

He opened Hedwig's cage, giving her an affectionate pat before attaching the letters to her leg. Harry opened the window to let her out into the gentle wind, pausing for a second he enjoyed the feeling of the warm sun on his skin. Deciding to leave the window open he went to his bed where he sat cross legged in the typical meditation pose to clear his mind. Snape had said that Harry needed to clear his mind to learn occlumency, but no matter how hard he had tried to clear his mind in the past he could never manage it. Despite this Harry closed his eyes and tried once again to 'clear his mind' and just breathe, at least he wasn't in danger of falling asleep like he was before bed. He still didn't understand how clearing your mind worked; thoughts kept floating through his head._ Maybe if I just focus on my breathing, _he thought in frustration. But before long his thoughts of breathe in, breathe out changed to thoughts of how long his breaths were._ I need a break, I'm not getting anywhere._ He thought tugging at his hair in frustration.

Standing up and stretching Harry realized he would need strength and stamina if he was really going to do any muggle fighting. _I should start running regularly, not just as a necessity to get away from Dudley_. He opened his door and listened, the house was quiet so he quietly crept down the stairs and out the door to freedom. As he took off running in the cool morning air he wondered what else he could do while waiting for responses from his letters. As he reached the park he slowed to stretch at a nearby bench while wondering why he had never heard of hand to hand combat in the wizarding world, he had only heard of dueling with wands.

He had learned last year that using magic in the summer, even for self-defense, could have serious consequences. He needed an alternate way to defend himself if necessary, plus if he was ever disarmed it would be useful to be able to defend himself. The best way to learn about hand to hand combat would be from a book in the muggle world, Harry straightened up from stretching his legs and headed to the library.

At the library Harry grabbed some books on self-defense and meditation, but when he went to check them out he realized he would have to walk back carrying the books. He hesitated at the checkout counter with this thought causing the librarian to ask him if everything was okay.

"Yeah, I just realized I won't be able to carry these books back to my house" he said picking the books back up to return them to their shelves.

"We do have a knapsack that was left a month ago and no one has claimed, we're getting rid of it at this point, you're welcome to use it" said the librarian.

"Thank you that would be great," said Harry putting his books back on the counter and pulling out his library card. As the helpful librarian was checking out his books Harry noticed a poster with information on a martial arts class at the community center down the street. _I'll have to check that out._ He thought as he took the bag filled with his books from the librarian.

By the time Harry got back to the Dursley's he was sweaty and thirsty from the sun shining down and the air warming up. Luckily the house was still quiet, so he went to the kitchen where he immediately chugged a glass of cold water. Filling the glass back up he took it upstairs with a large sandwich and some crisps. Taking out his book on meditation he opened it to read while taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

When Harry finished eating he took his dishes down to the kitchen. Quickly washing and putting them away, leaving no sign of his having eaten lunch. Just as he was putting away the dishes he heard a car pull up in the driveway. Before he made it to the stairs the door opened and Petunia walked in with a load of groceries.

"Help bring in the groceries." She ordered Harry in passing.

Harry obediently headed out to the car to retrieve the groceries. The rest of the day was spent doing chores for the Dursleys.

That evening in his room Harry focused on what he had read in his library books that afternoon. In both the meditation and martial arts books he had found mention of qi which you cultivate and balance through something called qigong. Since it was connected to two subjects he was interested in he thought it would be worth trying. The book said there were three parts, posture, breathing, and mental awareness. So he sat with his body in line and breathed through his stomach, _now for the hard part,_ the book had said not to force silence in the brain but to focus on breathing calmly. Whenever a distracting thought came up he was to acknowledge it and then calmly return to focusing on his breathing. After working on this for 10 minutes he actually felt like he was having more success than normal and wasn't nearly as frustrated. But it was time for a break from his meditation and focus on hand to hand combat.

The poster he had seen at the library for the martial arts class had said Tae Kwon Do, but that didn't seem like the best form of martial arts for him to learn. He had read of a form of martial arts that was especially attractive to him, called Krav Maga. It was created for real life combat situations and was used by military; it focused on eliminating the threat as quickly as possible. This sounded like his best chance for success with hand to hand combat against any threat. The book had been no help on forms to practice, he would need a class or group to help him learn it effectively, he would need to find one tomorrow. In the meantime it would probably be good to focus on getting his muscles into shape through exercise, with more than just running.

He did some basic exercises like push-ups and sit ups, before lying down on his bed to sleep. He was excited about the changes he had started to make that day and was looking forward to what tomorrow would bring, books from Flourish and Blotts to read and learn from while continuing to practice what he had learned today. He was so hyped up by his successes that he wasn't able to calm down to sleep. _Maybe if I practice meditation with qigong it will help me relax and fall asleep._ He did the same thing he had done when he had meditated before, but this time continued for 15 minutes with slightly more success. Meditating helped him relax enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Authors Note:

I thought this would be a good place to stop the first chapter, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is very welcome. I'm trying to be descriptive, but I'm not great at it. Hopefully that will get better. Side note, Harry will not be super powered, in fact think of him as batman he works hard to be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter. If you read the first chapter when it was first posted you will want to read it again. I apologize for the huge changes I made, but I didn't just want a story that is good enough for my readers I want it to be great. However I am now very happy with it and will not be changing it drastically on you again.

* * *

**Knowledge is Power** – _Chapter 2_

Harry woke the next morning to tapping on his window. He rolled out of bed groggily while putting on his glasses to squint into the light streaming from the window. Hedwig had returned with two other owls carrying newspapers. He opened the window with a yawn and turned to get the money for the owls. After he had paid for and retrieved his papers, the owls departed through the window, which he promptly closed with a shiver and dove back into bed.

An annoyed hoot came from his bedside table, making Harry realized he had forgotten Hedwig in his rush to get back into the warmth. He reached over to release the letter tied to her leg while saying "sorry girl." She nipped his hand gently in response to let him know he wasn't totally forgiven yet before going to her cage to drink, eat, and then settle down to get some sleep.

Harry got out of bed and used the bathroom, getting ready for the day before looking at his morning deliveries. He picked up the letter Hedwig delivered surprised it wasn't a bigger package, he had expected a catalog. But when he read the note he understood and was amazed by what you could do with magic.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Attached is a condensed list of the books we have available, if you put the tip of your wand on a category it will expand to show the sub categories. Under the sub categories you will find the books listed, simply touch your wand to a book title and it will appear. You may also write in a word or title on the top and it will bring up books that match. The amount will go to your store tab to be paid when you come in for your school books. Please note some books are listed under multiple headings.

In answer to your question, if you search for primers in the list it will bring up all of the available beginner's books.

It's a pleasure doing business,

Robert Blotts  
Owner  
Flourish and Blotts

Harry looked at the list seeing categories like household, muggle studies, and history of magic. He decided he should start with the basics and work his way up so he grabbed his quill and scratched in 'basic' on the top of the paper. The categories listed cleared and in their place several titles appeared, including Conception of Cleaning. Harry selected Dawn of Defense, Originations of Offense, Mastering Magic, Wisdom of Wizards, and Masking the Mind. He set the books to the side, once they appeared, to do his meditating.

This time he was able to completely clear his mind successfully for a few minutes after trying for 15 minutes. He got so excited by his success that he lost all his calm and concentration. He growled in frustration, _I was doing so good, what happened?_ With this thought he turned his attention to the books from Flourish and Blotts.

Deciding to put off reading about defense and offense for now, after all he wouldn't be able to practice magic. Harry chose Wisdom of Wizards, it was about Wizarding history and culture. After reading for a while his stomach growled, he set down his book and headed downstairs.

After grabbing some food he headed out to the park where he did some stretches and basic exercises, while enjoying the cool breeze and warm sun. While he was running he noticed a group on a grassy hill starting to practice martial arts, he headed towards them. "What type of martial arts are you practicing?" Harry asked the man that looked like the leader.

"Krav Maga" said the man shortly.

"I'm interested in learning Krav Maga myself, do you mind if I join in?" Harry asked.

"Why not we have an odd number of people and it will make it easier." The man replied unhappily

Harry excited to have found a group practicing Krav Maga, but unsettled by the man's attitude hurried to join the group getting into position around the leader to practice forms. After practicing several forms they paired up to spar.

"Hi I'm David, are you new at Krav Maga?" asked Harry's sparring partner.

"Yeah I'm new to it and my name's Harry."

"Well I've been training in Krav Maga for several years now, so I can walk you through any problems you have" replied David kindly.

"Thanks, do you know what's up with the instructor? He seemed really surly"

"Oh he's always like that, but he does know Krav Maga," said David getting into position for the first move that was being demonstrated.

When Harry got back to the Dursley's after training he took a shower to sooth his sore muscles.

Returning to his room Harry realized he hadn't read the newspapers yet. He picked up the Daily Prophet first and read, Minister Fudge still scrambling to catch up after You Know Who showed up at the ministry itself. The rest of the newspaper was filled with its usual gossip and the ministry's difficulty. Picking up the Quibbler Harry read the title on the front page, Coincidence or You Know Who's Followers? Reading the article Harry discovered several muggle houses had burned to the ground in the middle of the night, most with no survivors, several with a few survivors, and one where the whole family had made it out. He wondered how Hermione was taking this news, he should write her.

Harry hadn't heard from or wrote to his friends since returning home a week ago, maybe he should write them and see what was going on. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a stack of parchment and quills.

Hermione,

I read about the muggles in the quibbler, how's it going with your family? Have you started your homework? I figure Voldemort will not be leaving me alone so I should be prepared. Can you help me with some research? You are the best I know at researching. I'm interested in occlumency; defense; offense; dark wizards, magic, and creatures; aurors; history and culture of the wizarding world; and the nature of magic. I'm doing a little extra reading myself on these topics. If you can find anything to help please let me know. Are there any books you know of that I should read? My scar isn't hurting too much and I'm not wallowing in grief. I'm putting all my guilty feelings towards my new purpose so don't worry about me. Oh and I have something important I should share with you when I see you.

Harry

Putting Hermione's letter to the side he started on Ron's

Ron,

How's it going mate? Have you heard about anything going on? Are you enjoying your summer so far? I'm getting into shape this summer for next time I see Voldemort. There isn't much to tell about, the Dursley's aren't being too horrible. I'm doing my Voldemort preparations in the morning and early afternoon before doing chores for them. They've been leaving me alone for the most part.

Harry

P.S.

I included a letter to Ginny

Harry added the last part thinking _I should write to everyone who went to the ministry with me; after all they risked a lot to go with me._

Dear Ginny,

Thanks for coming to the ministry with me. I figure sharing such an experience is like the troll incident with Hermione in our first year, you become closer through it. So I was hoping we could be friends and write this summer.

How's your summer been? I heard you're dating Dean, how's that going? Do you see him much since its summer?

I just realized you would know what it's like having Voldemort in your head because of your first year, how'd you deal with it? Did you know he tried possessing me at the ministry? Something tells me he's not going to be leaving me alone so I'm trying to prepare myself this summer.

Harry

Hey Neville,

Thanks for coming to the ministry with me mate, that was true bravery. I thought we could be friends and write to each other this summer.

How's your summer going? How's your gran?

Harry

Luna,

Thanks for coming with me to the ministry. Taking that kind of risk for someone is big, so I was hoping we could be friends.

How's your summer? I've just been working.

Harry

After writing the short letters he heard Uncle Vernon yell "Boy! Come help your aunt"

That night Harry did his meditation before bed, making further progress and relaxing him to make sleep easier.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I have done a bit of research both on wikepedia and Harry Potter wiki to help me write this story.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter. However my husband says I need to change this and we need to own Harry Potter so I'll keep you updated on our progress.

* * *

**Knowledge is Power** – _Chapter 3_

Harry woke up with a shout stuck in his throat. He had just seen Sirius falling into the veil again, he'd been about to shout and run to grab him when he had woken up. Getting up he shakily made his way to the bathroom where he washed his face and got a drink of water. Back in his room he flopped on his bed trying not to let the tears stinging his eyes spill over. Sirius was DEAD, crying wouldn't do any good. Harry wished there was someone he could talk to about what he was feeling. _There is, Remus._ His parents last remaining true friend, Harry got up quickly to write a letter to Remus.

Hey Remus,

How's it going? I had a dream about Sirius falling into the veil. It's just hard, I miss him. I thought it might help to talk about it or something.

Harry

It was very difficult to write, there were a couple times tears threatened to mark the parchment as he scratched out the short note. Harry added the letter to his stack to send out with Hedwig when she woke up; glad he had forgotten to send out his letters yesterday.

Harry had cleared his mind successfully while meditating, but was shocked out of it when he realized he could sense where the Dursleys were at and what they were doing. Harry shook himself_, that was weird, maybe I should get a book on qigong at the library._

When Harry headed out of the house that morning he headed to the library to return his books and get one focused on qigong. As soon as he got back to the house he headed up to his room eager to learn more about qigong after what had happened that morning. _Qigong is used by Buddhist monks to have awareness during day to day activities. That must be what is happening, I'm becoming aware of my surroundings._

His days were pretty routine now; he started off with meditation in the morning. Then headed out to the park to work out and do his Krav Maga practice. After showering he read the newspapers and his books before doing chores for the Dursleys and ending the day with meditation to relax for bed. He was making steady progress in his knowledge of the wizarding world and his abilities with Krav Maga and qigong.

Sitting down to read his books one afternoon he picked up the book on defense and started reading. _This book agrees with the book on offense, it said ancient runes, arithmancy, charms, transfiguration, and potions can all be used to defend and attack. Probably similar to what I saw Voldemort and Dumbledore doing during the battle at the ministry. Except they both say sometimes keeping it simple is better. They even have an example, _the levitating charm can be used to hit someone with an item._ Like Ron did with the troll. The best way to defend yourself from a spell is to avoid it, maybe I should practice my dodging._

One day when he returned to his room after showering he found two owls waiting for him with responses from his friends. Quickly throwing on clothes Harry grabbed the closest owl to remove the letter strapped to his leg. Pig was for once not zooming through the air because he was burdened with the letters. As soon as all the birds were free Harry sat down to read the letters.

Hey mate,

Mom was furious with Fred and George for leaving school, but this week she suddenly changed her tune and said she is so glad they're doing something useful with their talents. We haven't seen them very often because they live above their shop in Diagon Alley. Though Ginny and I will be working there soon, she helped me convince mom that it would be good for us to have experience working. We haven't heard of anything going on though I think the twins might know something so I'll check with them.

Ron

_I wonder what made Molly change her mind about the twins?_ Shrugging Harry put the letter aside and picked up the next one.

Harry,

First I want to make it clear I'm over my silly school girl crush, of course we can be friends. As far as the ministry battle goes that's what friends do for each other. Ron said he told you all about mom and the twins, but he doesn't know the twins are in the order now and I think they're doing a top secret project for it.

I'm tired of boys and told Ron about Dean to get him off my back, he would never believe me if I told him the truth. I don't want to be in any relationships right now.

My first year feels like a blur, even when I wasn't being actively possessed my thoughts weren't my own. They were influenced by Tom and I just didn't realize it at the time. That year changed me and I'll never be the same girl I was before it. I have grown because of it in ways I'm grateful for, I will never forget what it was like. If you're worried Voldemort is influencing you right now my only advice is to be yourself. Learn who you are and make sure what you're thinking and doing are true to who you are. I've been preparing myself for another run in with Voldemort ever since my first year. I don't ever want to get caught off guard again, so I understand.

I look forward to being your friend,

Ginny

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought. _She was very blunt about her crush, I think that's a good sign. It must be the twins secret project that changed Molly's mind. I'll have to take some time to figure out who I am, as much as anyone can know that._

Harry,

Meet me tomorrow at 1 in the park under the elm tree. We'll talk about it then.

Remus

Harry replied to the letters, agreeing to Remus' meeting time, before sitting down to read his last book, on occlumency. _Now this is interesting, it says occlumency requires a great deal of will power similar to throwing off the imperius curse. I can throw off the imperius curse so I should be able to properly do occlumency. There are rare individuals that succeed at occlumency by concentrating on strong feelings to block out all other thought, this is an opposite approach from the common clearing of the mind and emptying of emotions._

Harry was in the park the next day doing qigong while waiting for Remus to show up when he noticed a presence that felt a little different than the others in the park. He opened his eyes when he noticed the presence was headed towards him, looking in that direction he saw Remus making his way across the grass. _I wonder why he felt different than the other people in the park, is it because he's magic or a werewolf?_ Harry thought as he stood to greet Remus.

Remus greeted Harry with a hug. "I hope you don't mind I think of you as sort of a son or nephew, you're the only person I have left from my old friends," Remus said. His lips were tilted up slightly at the sides, but there was a sadness in his eyes that was new.

"I understand," said Harry looking down at the grass and biting his lip. "I feel the same way," he closed his watering eyes, "you're the only one I have left from my parent's friends."

"Let's sit" said Remus with a weary sigh flopping onto the grass.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Harry leaning against the tree.

Remus looked up at the leaves "I just thought it would be good to see each other and maybe if you wanted to talk about Sirius…"

Harry looked at Remus awkwardly "I keep telling myself it was her fault, not mine and I had no way of knowing he hadn't gotten caught at the ministry. I mean," he bit his lip again, "I even checked with Kreacher." He choked out.

Remus gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "I know, I wished I had been successful in making him stay at Grimmauld Place. He loved you Harry he couldn't leave you alone to fight he had to go out and protect you. He was eager to get out of the house but the only thing he was thinking about at the time was that you were alone and you needed help."

Harry smiled sadly, "thanks Remus, that's nice to know." He closed his eyes and blew out a deep breath. "Can we talk about something happier now?"

"Sure" said Remus "Let's see here, Order business is out. Why don't you tell me what you've been doing this summer?"

So Harry told Remus about all his preparations for when he met Voldemort next.

Remus' eyes lit up "I can help you work on dueling, after all I'm fairly good myself. I should get going now but I can come back next week same time, how does that sound?"

Harry agreed and they said good bye before Remus left.

Doing qigong in his room later that day, Harry noticed a presence outside the house._ That's new, I haven't been able to reach that far before._ The presence felt different, but not in the same way Remus had, though it was similar somehow. Curious, Harry got up throwing on a sweatshirt and heading outside. Casually sitting down, Harry leaned against a tree where he would be able to see the back and front yard. Closing his eyes Harry concentrated on the presence he had felt before, it was still there. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction he had felt the presence but he saw nothing. Staying seated he casually studied the area, something was off but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He sighed and got up to return to his room, maybe he would try later. Right now he needed sleep, it had been a long day.

When he returned to his room he was surprised to find Pig zooming around, _wow that was a fast reply_. Grabbing Pig from the air he removed the letter from his leg.

Harry,

Dumbledore stopped by today and said we won't be able to see you this summer, with Voldemort active they don't feel like it would be a good idea for you to leave your aunt and uncle's house. I wonder who 'they' are, is he talking about the entire order or did he make this choice himself? When I mentioned Grimmauld Place he calmly stated you would not be comfortable, did he even ask you? Because I don't feel like he asked you how you felt about it. I would understand if you didn't want to return there, at least not this soon but I think it's only fair for you to get a say in how you feel. Sorry I'm a little upset by how Dumbledore controls everything.

Ginny

_Wow I can't believe Dumbledore would do that. Who am I kidding, he's done worse before._

Ginny,

Thank you for informing me, I haven't heard anything from Dumbledore. He made his own assumptions about me, as usual. I met Remus today and we talked about Sirius, it was good for both of us.

Harry

He was surprised by how easy it was to mention Sirius after talking about him with Remus.

The next morning there were three owls with responses from the rest of his friends.

Harry,

We're fine, there have been no attacks near my family. I've finished my essays for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and I've started on my essay for Potions. I'm so happy you're finally preparing yourself instead of flying by the seat of your pants. I have set aside time to do research on the subjects you have requested, in the meantime I think you should get some items that will help protect you. You always say you're fine, I don't know if I can trust you when you say your handling everything well. Make sure you are not pushing your guilty feelings away you have to accept them to work through them. What is so important it has to wait until you see me?

Hermione

Harry rolled his eyes with a fond smile as he put aside Hermione's letter. _Just what I was expecting despite my reassurances she's worried about how I'm handling it. Though she has a good point, I should look into items for protection._ Picking up the next letter in the pile he read.

Harry,

It was no problem mate, I should be thanking you. I broke my wand at the battle, I'm getting a new one next week. My new wand should be a better match for me and I'll be able to do better magic. My gran is very disappointed in me for breaking my wand and for being irresponsible enough to run off to the ministry. I told her that friends never let friends go into battle alone, plus I think mum and dad would be proud. She didn't have any response to that, I think partially because she was shocked I'm growing a back bone. I already thought of you as a friend and would love to continue writing to you, I don't really correspond with anyone.

Neville

Harry grinned, _I'm glad he's finally growing a backbone I knew he had it in him._

Harry,

If I hadn't went with you I would have suffered from Squeams Squeals because friends never let friends go alone. I've thought of you as a friend for a long time Harry. We're headed out on a hunt for an elusive creature, I don't want to ruin the surprise when we print the news so I can't tell you what or where. You probably won't be hearing from me until the end of the summer.

Luna

Harry grinned fondly, _typical Luna, but she's always been very loyal to her friends._

After writing his replies he sat down to do his meditation. Once again he noticed the presence outside that felt different but this time it was moving in front of his house. As he ran outside he grabbed his rain jacket to protect himself from the rain. Sitting down under the same tree Harry closed his eyes and located the presence again. Opening his eyes Harry focused on the place where the presence had stopped, the rain was falling around but not on the one spot. _Almost as if, someone has cast an impervious charm._ That's when it hit Harry, of course, it must be an order member watching him.

He'd read in his qigong book about combining Krav Maga and qigong. He'd started practicing this in his room and found that while going through the motions of Krav Maga he was able to feel the presences of people. Today he had decided it was time to do both while actually sparring.

"Harry what's wrong you seem distracted?" asked David pausing in their sparring.

"Nothing I'm just trying something new today and it's throwing me off." Replied Harry frustrated at his inability to do both Krav Maga and qigong while sparring. _I'll just try it one more time and if it isn't working I'll try again a different time._ "Let's try again, maybe do something simple this time."

"Okay" said David getting into position for a simple exercise they both had memorized.

_This is better, _thought Harry as he blocked and parried. He pushed his palm forward towards David's chest and felt something leave his palm, he felt a pressure like he had actually pushed against his chest even though he knew he hadn't made contact with it.

David stepped back, "whoa, what was that?"

"I-I don't know stammered Harry "I think maybe we should take a break."

"Okay, see you tomorrow?"

"As always," said Harry distractedly.

Back in his room Harry stared at his hand, _it almost felt like… No, it couldn't be. Did I just do magic?_ Relaxing he felt the normal presences he always did and there was something else something in him._ Is that… My magic? I can feel my magic?! _He pushed out his hand like he had in practice and the curtain moved in a breeze. _But it moved out, like the breeze came from inside my room. I felt my magic going out through my palm, wicked!_

Later in the week when Remus and Harry were taking a break from dueling Harry mentioned the letter he had received requesting his presence for the reading of Sirius' will. "How am I supposed to get there? Am I allowed to go?"

"You have to go because the will cannot be read without you. Dumbledore is not happy about this and feels you should remain at your aunt and uncle's all summer, for you protection. I will be accompanying you because my presence has been requested as well." Remus replied.

* * *

Author's Note  
I believe I have finally made up my mind. There will be no Weasley or Dumbledore bashing, they might not always be portrayed in the best light but they will not be beaten down.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter. I'm currently going through the legal process so I can say I am.

Just a warning, there are a few twists and turns ahead. Please do not be alarmed and hold onto your hats.

* * *

**Knowledge is Power** – _Chapter 4_

"Are you ready?" asked Remus holding out the portkey that would take them to the reading of Sirius' will at Gringotts.

"As ready as I'll ever be" responded Harry stoically, grabbing hold of the portkey.

They arrived in a little room that must be set up for portkey arrivals, they were greeted by a goblin and ushered to a larger room where chairs were set up to listen to the reading. As soon as they sat down a goblin stepped up to the front of the room. "Only those who are mentioned in the will are welcome to stay. If your name is not mentioned please leave; Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter." The goblin looked up expectantly, waiting for those not mentioned to leave. As Harry looked around he noticed there were stern looking guards at the door making sure everyone who shouldn't be there left. Apparently you didn't mess with goblins because everyone left without a fuss. Once there were only the eight left the goblin pulled at a sheaf of papers and began to read.

"Those gathered here are trusted by me with my life and deepest secrets for multiple reasons. Yes, you are most likely looking around the room confused by those I have chosen to trust. Please just trust me that I have good reasons for trusting each of you. I hope I died protecting one of you in this room, honorably not cowardly. First give out the letters to each person, I love ordering people from the grave."

Letters were passed around to each of them before the goblin continued with the list of possessions to be handed out. "Harry since you do not have your own home, we both know your aunt and uncle's doesn't count, I'm leaving you Grimmauld Place and all its contents minus what is given to those gathered here."

Harry smiled and blinked back tears he could imagine Sirius saying that to him.

"Draco, I name you Head of Black House with the condition that you do not oppose any part of my will. Narcissa, you will receive Kreacher as he will certainly be more loyal to you than anyone else he would be given to and the snuffbox you always admired."

Both Malfoys looked pleased and shocked by these offerings.

"Severus to you I give the contents of vault 711."

Severus looked as stoic as ever.

"Hermione you will receive both my barn owl and 'Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy'."

Hermione smiled delightedly she had always admired that book.

"Ginny you will receive my ornery black owl as you are the only one he has seemed to like enough not to try to bite, and the enchanted music box."

Ginny smiled sadly, glad Sirius had thought of her in his preparations for the end.

"Tonks you will receive my motorcycle. Remus to you I give Witherwings (our dear hippogriff friend), I hope he will be a comfort to you as he was to me."

Both Tonks and Remus were blinking back tears but smiling happily at Sirius' provisions for them.

"Thank you everyone for all you did for me in my life. Please continue to live your life to the fullest, don't let my death get you down. Don't beat yourself up for anything you did or did not do or say to me, I forgive for I know you did not mean it." The goblin finished and put away the papers. "If you will please speak to a goblin in the room next door they will help you collect your new possessions."

They all silently filed out into the next room which looked similar to the front hall with goblins set up all over. However there was a silence here compared to the hustle and bustle of the front hall. They all went their separate ways without speaking, Hermione and Ginny went with Tonks while Harry and Remus found their own goblin.

As they approached a goblin, Harry said "Hi Griphook, it's good to see you again. My name is Harry Potter and I need to sign documents for the ownership of a house."

Griphook looked taken aback when Harry addressed him by name. "Of course Mr. Potter we also have a few issues we'd like to deal with while you're here," he said narrowing his eyes at Remus.

"I trust him with my life" Harry said glancing at Remus.

Griphook nodded "Alright then you may both follow me."

They followed him into a small office where they took seats around a desk. "When you turn 16 this summer you will have access to both your family vault and your parents personal vault. Simply come into the bank after you are legally 16 and we will provide you with the keys. You will start receiving statements on these accounts just like what you have received for your trust account.

"What statements?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Surely you have been receiving your statements?" Griphook asked in disbelief. He touched his finger to a miniature cart sitting on his desk, in response the door opened and a goblin stuck his head in.

"Yes Griphook?"

"Please bring me the full account of the Potter vaults."

The door shut briskly as the goblin hurried off to follow Griphook's request. "In the meantime why don't we take care of those papers from the will

"First I would like to clarify why Harry receives access to the family vaults at 16, when he is not of age until 17." Remus interrupted.

"Ah yes, sorry I did not explain that very well. In the eyes of the goblins a 16 year old wizard is of age because of their shorter lifespan." Replied Griphook pulling out two stacks of papers and handing one to each of them.

After going over the papers Harry and Remus signed them, Harry was given a key to the house and they agreed Remus could collect Witherwings from the house at a later time.

The goblin returned with a large book and handed it to Griphook. "Thank you" said Griphook in dismissal. "Now let's see what the real story is" Griphook said flipping through the book. "Ah yes I see, Albus Dumbledore appointed himself as your guardian and has been receiving all notices for your account including your statements." Griphook looked up at Harry. "Are you satisfied with his place as your guardian?"

"Well I'd really rather have Remus be my guardian" Harry responded looking at Remus.

"But I can't because I'm a-" protested Remus.

"Being a werewolf does not harm your chances of being a guardian to Mr. Potter under the banks eyes." Griphook interrupted. "We see it as more of an advisor position, there is no reason we cannot make you his guardian for all dealings with Gringotts."

"Would you?" Asked Harry hopefully, looking at Remus.

"Of course, I would be pleased to be your guardian" responded Remus dumbstruck by this opportunity.

'It is all settled then, if you will both sign here" Griphook turned the book around pointing at two lines on a page. "Headmaster Dumbledore will not be able to change it."

"Now Harry you will also take over as Head of Potter House upon turning 17. Are you aware of what this entails?" asked Griphook.

"I'm not familiar with anything regarding Head of Houses" responded Harry.

"I'm well aware of all the duties and obligations including in such a title" responded Remus reassuringly.

"Perfect, Mr Lupin will be a good guardian and will be able to inform you of all necessary information." Responded Griphook, "I believe that is all that needs to be dealt with today, unless you have questions."

"No I think we're good" Harry replied looking to Remus for confirmation.

"It was nice doing business again with you Mr. Potter and you as well Mr. Lupin" said Griphook standing.

As Harry and Remus returned to the room they had portkeyed into Remus asked "How do you feel about staying at Grimmuald Place?"

"Sirius gave it to me for my home and I don't want to give that up, I want to make it my home." Harry replied in a soft confident manner.

"Sounds like you put a good deal of thought into that" Remus replied "what do you think of staying there the rest of the summer then?"

"I think that sounds great, can we make a stop to pick up my trunk?" Harry asked excitedly. He couldn't believe he was getting away from the Dursleys already.

"Of course" replied Remus.

When Harry and Remus appeared outside of 12 Grimmuald Place they were surprised to find Tonks sitting in the alleyway. "What are you doing out here?" asked Harry.

"We were all ejected from the house just before Mrs. Black screeched "I will not be owned by a non-Black, muggle lover" and the portrait went up in flames." Replied Tonks, "the rest went to their houses till we got it sorted out. I think we all need permission from the new owner."

"This will give me an opportunity to put down my own rules." Said Harry thoughtfully, "I like this."

Remus and Tonks looked at each raising their eyebrows, they were impressed and slightly alarmed by Harry's response.

The rest of the day Harry was busy explaining the rules to order members. Remus or Tonks would escort them into the house and Harry would give them the speech. "If you want to be welcome in my house there are a few rules you need to be aware of. As the new owner of this house I will be respected. Like it or not I'm a part of this war against Voldemort and I'm on your side, please treat me as such. No secrets will be kept in my house, especially if they are about or will affect others in this house. If you have a problem please take it up with me or leave my house. Thank you for your time."

There were a few members that were dealt with differently. Mundungus was required to take a wizard's oath that he would not steal anything while in Grimmuald Place. Severus was informed "I will not blindly trust you because Sirius trusted you and the Headmaster trusts you. I will give you a chance but you will need to gain my trust."

The most difficult person to deal with was Dumbledore. Harry ran his hand through his hair tugging at the ends as Remus entered the house with Dumbledore. Harry stood up straighter and glanced at Remus, he nodded to Harry in response. Turning to Dumbledore Harry took a deep breath and said "I respect you for your position as headmaster of Hogwarts and all you have accomplished in your lifetime, but you have not treated me in a way that makes me respect you as a person. In my house I expect you to treat me as an adult and show me respect. I'm a part of this war as we both know and I would like you to treat me as any of the other warriors on our side. I don't feel like you have helped me prepare to face Voldemort and as such I have taken this into my own hands and would appreciate it if you wouldn't interfere. Also please stop assuming you know what I'm feeling, thinking, or what's best for me. You may continue to use this house for Order business however I want to be able to invite over those I trust."

"Harry," Dumbledore said shaking his head "I'm sorry you feel that way and I'll try to do better. I will leave you to your own devices except when it comes to my responsibility to you as headmaster. Please know you can approach me for help whenever you need. Harry James Potter is a secondary secret keeper for Grimmauld Place."

At Dumbledore's last sentence Harry glowed briefly. "Thank you Headmaster, I will keep that in mind." replied Harry.

As Dumbledore walked away Harry turned to Remus, "did I handle that alright? I wasn't too disrespectful?" Harry asked biting his lip.

"I think you handled it perfectly, it needed to be done." Remus replied kindly. "Now I think I will go collect Buckbeak and all of his belonging and head out. I will be back tomorrow afternoon."

After dinner Harry headed to bed, exhausted after a long day. When he woke up he looked around at the room he had tossed his bags in and crashed onto the bed of last night. He remembered it was on the fourth floor and looked to be the master bedroom, which was fitting seeing as he was the new master of the house. First order of business is to get this place fixed up. Despite all the work the Weasleys and assorted order members had done, the place did not look very improved. _Maybe Dobby can help? I will have to ask Professor Dumbledore if he is available. If I can make this place look completely different I won't see Sirius at every turn,_ thought Harry getting up to meditate.

As Harry entered the kitchen for breakfast Moody looked up from a cup of tea and growled out "Molly will be here tomorrow before the order meeting. Until then you have to fend for yourself on the food front."

"That's okay, I'm use to cooking. Would you like some eggs and toast? That's what I'm making myself."

"Thanks, I've never been much of a cook myself" responded Moody.

As Harry cracked the eggs into the pan he asked "Do you think you could help me train to fight in real life situations?"

"You want to be prepared in case Voldemort comes after you again? Good thinking boy, of course I can help you. How about we get started after breakfast?"

After breakfast they entered the room across the hall from the kitchen. It was rarely used but was empty and cavernous, perfect for training. "The first thing all auror trainees learn is speed, and accuracy… The first two things" Moody corrected himself "every auror trainee learns are speed and accuracy. It doesn't matter how advanced your spell is if you are too late or miss. So we start with simple spells and work on our speed and accuracy. A well timed simple spell can be just as disastrous as an advanced spell." Moody said creating a target on the wall. "This is the type of target we use in training. Tap it with your wand to activate it." Moody demonstrated "Five lights will appear, as you see, they are green. Fire five spells in rapid succession at the lights. Once you have finished you should only have the green lights left showing you where you hit. If you hit close to the original target the lights will be yellow if you missed completely they will be red. The target itself will light up to gauge your speed red for slow, yellow for medium, and green for fast. You get the idea it is fairly simple. Once you have mastered this we will move on. Give it a go right now, a simple flipendo will do."

"Alright" Harry said straightening and aiming at the target. "FLIPENDO" Harry shouted five times in quick succession. The target lit up green except for the five red spots.

"A common trainee mistake, it is best to slow down a little so you can aim. Once you have your aim under control speed it back up. Also there is no need to shout, it is actually better to practice being as quiet as possible when casting a spell. You can catch your opponent by surprise sometimes when you're quiet, at the very least they don't always know what to expect. Keep practicing and let me know how you progress I have to go out on a mission right now."

Harry practiced until he got yellow on all of his spells and speed regularly, which caused the whole target to light up yellow the separate lights blending in. By then it was lunchtime so he fixed himself a small lunch before going to see Sirius' room for the first time.

As Harry walked into Sirius' room he had to fight the urge to turn around and close the door and never enter the room again. It looked like Sirius had just left his room with the bed rumpled and Sirius' possessions scattered all over the room. The walls were covered in posters of motorcycles and girls. Harry wandering around touching the posters and items scattered around the room imagining Sirius in this room. He closed his eyes and sank down onto the bed letting the waves of sorrow wash over him. Opening his eyes he looked around one last time knowing he needed to clean out the room to move on._ Maybe I can come back with Remus, that will make it easier and I'm sure he will want to help._

"HARRY?! ANYBODY HOME?" Harry heard from downstairs, Remus must have arrived just as Harry was thinking of him.

"UP HERE, IN SIRIUS' ROOM. COME ON UP," Harry yelled back from out in the hallway.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Remus walking into the hallway.

"I thought it would be good for me to see Sirius' room and clean it out to move on," replied Harry.

"Do you want some help?"

"Yeah I was actually planning on waiting to do it with you. I thought it would be easier to share the task and you might want to be a part of it" replied Harry.

This would be much faster with magic, but I think it would be good for both of us to go through things while packing it up" Said Remus walking into Sirius' room for the first time after his death.

They went through Sirius' belongings with Remus telling stories for several items and pausing in remembrance. Harry was surprised at how easy it was to go through the different items since he wasn't familiar with Sirius' belongings. Though he found the closet to be an entirely different story with all of the clothes he was used to seeing Sirius wear and they still smelled like him. After pulling down all the clothes and packing them away Harry focused on the pile of books in the corner. "Maybe Hermione would be interested in some of these books" Harry said pulling out the books to brush off and look through. "What's up with this book?" Harry asked holding up a plain leather bound journal.

"Is that our old research journal?" Remus asked coming over to take a look himself. "They were trying to become animagus'" He explained softly "there weren't any practical texts on the process available. So they combined all the tidbits they found, in this book, including information they learned as they went through the process."

"Really?!" Asked Harry wide-eyed like a child in a candy store "I'd like to keep that to read" Harry said putting it aside to take back to his room with him.

As Harry was finishing breakfast he heard the doorbell ring. As he opened the door he was instantly bombarded with red heads surging in out of the rain. Just as he got his balance back he was nearly knocked over again by Mrs. Weasley's attempt at suffocating him, honestly he loved her hugs they always made him ache for the affection he would have received from his own mother.

"Mum said Mrs. Black's portrait was gone but I told her I wouldn't believe it until I saw it. How'd you get rid of her? I thought it was impossible." asked Ron interrupting the hug.

"I told him it was probably because she was unhappy that you own Grimmauld Place now" Ginny added.

"That's exactly what we're thinking happened" replied Harry grinning at Ginny.

"Well I'm going to take my stuff up to our room" replied Ron.

"I want to show you something" said Harry turning to Ginny. As they walked down to the basement he told her about his training with Remus, Krav Maga, meditating and his combination of the two to create some form of wandless magic. "I was thinking I could teach you what I've learned and I need a sparring partner" Harry said as he held open the door to the training room.

"That would be great, I want to be prepared for our next battle. I don't feel like I was very helpful or prepared at the ministry."

"Great! Now I brought you down here because I started doing training with Moody yesterday and he set up this target for me." Harry said

"Where are your things Harry, I didn't see them in our room" asked Ron interrupting Harry's demonstration of the target's abilities.

"I'm in the master bedroom now. Remus removed Buckbeak and cleaned the room" responded Harry.

"So we're not sharing a room then?" asked Ron.

"There are plenty of rooms, no reason for us to share a room" replied Harry.

"What's the target for?" Ron asked noticing the target for the first time since he had burst into the room.

"As I just finished explaining to Ginny…" Harry explained again how the target worked and then followed through with his demonstration.

"What do you need that for?" asked Ron scratching his head.

"We need to be prepared next time we come across Voldemort or the death eaters" Harry replied.

"We don't need to be prepared we just stay in school and let the order deal with them" said Ron

"Yeah that worked really well during your first four years" replied Ginny sarcastically.

"Ron, we're training to be prepared. If you want to be a part of it then you're welcome to join us, but it's serious we're working hard not goofing around."

That evening as Order members started arriving for the meeting Harry had to deal with the few that hadn't stopped by previously. When Dumbledore arrived Harry rushed over to ask him "Professor what is Dobby doing during the summer?"

"Well he should be enjoying the quiet time at Hogwarts like all the other House Elves but I think he's actually feeling a little bored."

"Would it be possible for him to stay the rest of the summer here then Sir? I would be happy for his help and company."

"I do believe he would enjoy that very much. I will send him over tomorrow."

"Thank you Sir" said Harry before turning to find a seat for the meeting.

"Harry, I have your O.W.L. results here" Dumbledore said interrupting his movement.

Harry took it and ripped it open. Glancing over his results he saw they were as he expected even in Potions. _Exceed Expectations, not good enough to continue in Potions. Guess I won't be becoming an auror._ He thought gloomily._ Maybe I can talk to Professor Snape about it._ He thought with false cheer.

As the meeting progressed Harry learned that the twins were using their special abilities to design items that would be useful to the order in tracking, spying, and fighting.

Tonks stood "as mentioned before the minister will be leaving his position as such we have an opportunity to support one of our own as minister. I have nominated Kingsley and we have received a strong support at the ministry."

"I have been giving him my support as well, so the public knows he is to be trusted" added Dumbledore. "Is there anything else?"

Harry stood "I would like to visit Diagon Alley next week, do I need to have a guard accompany me?"

"That would not be a bad idea," replied Dumbedore, "Kinsgley could go so you could both show your support of the other and maybe another guard in the background to trail you. I think that will work well, thank you for bringing this up Harry."

After the meeting Harry stopped Severus to talk to him about his potions grade.

"Well I suppose I could let you into the NEWT level class with one condition" replied Severus.

"And what would that be Professor?" asked Harry skeptically.

"A summer project for me to prove you can keep up, but you have to do it all by yourself."

"What project would that be sir?"

"Make some potions that will be helpful to the order. We need blood replenishing potion, anti-paralysis potion, antidote to common poisons, antidote to uncommon poisons, burn-healing paste, calming draught, murtlap essence, you will make one cauldron worth of each."

"I can do that, thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"We'll see how well you do before there are any guarantees." Sneered Severus

That night Harry wrote notes to Luna, Neville, and Hermione asking if they would meet him in Diagon Alley next week.

* * *

Author's Note  
Sorry it took so long to get this out. I have been busy and sick, every time I get better I get sick again. Also this is an extra-long chapter, I'm actually doing another chapter I didn't plan on because this chapter was getting so long. Thank you for all of the encouraging and helpful reviews, some have made me think about where this story is going or how I should portray this story.


End file.
